Total Drama Danville
About This is a Total Drama Island and Action crossover with Phineas and Ferb. Summaries Episode 1 Chris: Good morning, watchers! You may remember me from Total Drama Island and Action but now I am here for Total Drama Danville Just then, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry walked into the entrance. Chris: Hi, Phineas, Ferb and Candace! Phineas: Hey Chris! Chris: Some of you might be wondering why Total Drama Danville takes place at Danville Park right? Chris: Hello!? I don't hear anything! Anyway, it takes place here becuase, some of the challenges work good in the enviorment of Danville Park Chef Hatchet walked in with some stands with food signs. For example, pizza, cheeseburgers, Mc Donalds Then, Vanessa, Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Norm came in When Doof walked past Perry, the platypus gave Heinz the evil eye Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Hello Chris! I'm here to drop off Vanessa and Norm! Chris: OK Dr. Meanwhile when Doof left, when Phineas and Ferb's backs were turned, Perry swiped his hat on and went to his lair Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. Please come in this door Perry's TV flew up to the cieling and Perry walked in the door Meanwhile, Phineas: Hey! Perry is gone! When Agent P walked into a room he saw a giant Olympic Games field Carl: Agent P! Welcome to the Agent Games Perry: Gu du gu du gu Agent P walked over to his spot on the sprinting track part of the Agent Games field Later at Danville Park, All of the contestants were there Chris: Now watchers, Here are all of the contestants! Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Vanessa, Norm, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, the Fireside Girl team, the giant baby head, me and Chef Hatchet Chris: Now, all 10 contestants will meet Total Drama Isalnd's winner Owen walked over to Chris Owen: Hey kids and teens! Out of nowhere Irving came into Danville Park with his cat, Mary Irving: Huh? What's going on here? Chris: Oh! You must be contestant 11 Chris: We forgot to give you the sheet to know about this Mary: Meow Meanwhile when Chris and Irving were talking, Mary swiped on her hat and ran over to her lair. Wanda: Hello Agent M! Please come into this door Mary walked into the door and went to the Agent Games Wanda: Hi, Agent M and welcome to the Agent Games Chris: Well folks, see you next time! Chris: Next time, on Total Drama Danville, we will sort the contestants into two teams Monogram: Next time on the Agent Games, we will do the same thing as Total Drama Danville Episode 2 Chris: Last time on Total Drama Danville... We met all the 11 contestants and now, we will sort the kids into 2 teams Chris: The 2 teams will be the Pointy Triangles and the Silent Rectangles. Monogram: Last time on the Agent Games... We let Agent P and Agent M enter our games (Total Drama Island theme plays) The 11 players looked in the sky Phineas: Where are we? Norm: New York City Ferb looked to his right and saw Vanessa Vanessa looked to her left and saw Ferb Vanessa: Hey, Ferb Ferb waved at Vanessa Chris: Now let's start our 1st challenge Everyone: YAY! Everyone cheered except Ferb and Vanessa Meanwhile, Perry and Mary were getting ready to sprint to win a GOLD medal Carl: On your mark... Monogram: Get set... Carl and Monogram: GO! All the agents started sprinting for their lives Perry started to pass by Mary Perry: Gu du gu du Mary: Meow Chris: Now, the challenge today is to fly Candace: Fly? Chris: Using parachutes Chris: Over giant dragons Everyone: AHHHHH (even Ferb) Still everybody screamed except for Vanessa Norm: This will be easy (Norm has a flashback) Norm was standing on Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc becuase Doof had a deal with Norm Doofenshmirtz: Well jump off the building! Norm: OK Norm jumped off the building and a giant parachute came out of his head He landed safely on the sidewalk Doofenshmirtz: Norm, you moron! (Flashback ends) Everybody walked up stairs on the side of a New York building Chris: Oh yeah, WAIT! Everybody stopped walking Chris: GET DOWN! All the contestants came down the stairs into the street. Chris: We will break up the contestants into 2 teams. Chris: Phineas, Candace, Norm, Buford, giant baby head. You guys will be, the Pointy Triangles Chef Hatchet: Ferb, Vanessa, Baljeet, Fireside Girls. You guys will be, the Silent Rectangles Irving: WHAT ABOUT ME?! Chris: Oh, right! Chris: You are with Phineas Irving: Yes! Irving: Why does Mary and Perry disappear? Major Monogram: Ouch! Carl: Peter the Panda trips over Perry the Platypus Mary: Meow Perry: Gu du gu du Perry jumps, using his jetpack and passes the finish line. Major Monogram: Agent P won the sprinting part of the Agent Games! Carl: Good job Chris: Next time, on Total Drama Danville see the Pointy Triangles, Silent Rectangles, Perry and Mary do their best! Major Monogram nods Episode 3 Chris: Last time on Total Drama Danville, we got the teams assembled. Major Monogram: In episode 2, we made a mistake. There are no teams in Agent Games! Teams go on top of the tall building in New York City. Ferb looked off and shakes a little bit. Norm: Scaredy cat! Vanessa: Hands off Ferb! Vanessa punched Norm Norm: Ouch. NOT! Chris: Now, jump! Everyone jumps. Phineas: Wow! I could see the Empire State Building Ferb looked. Doofenshmirtz was watching Vanessa behind Chris and Chef Hatchet. Vanessa: Hi dad! Doofenshmirtz: Hi Vanessa! Ferb: I could see Meap Meap flies by in his ship. Meap: Meap! Meap flies down onto the street. Chris: Meap, you could be in Ferb's team Meap put on his translator. Meap: I am ready to go! Mitch is in his ship. Mitch: Oh great! He's with those human kids again! Candace: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Candace Flynn flies over a dragon. Irving: That dragon looks like Nosey, the Lake Nose Monster Phineas: I agree Phineas: Hi Nosey! Nosey smiles and walks away. Meap jumps off the building and uses a jetpack to fly near Ferb and Phineas. Fred Fredburger: Oh dear! It's Phineas and Ferb and Total Drama... Fred Fredburger! giant baby head: Gaga googoo! Agent M goes first in the trampoline event. Mary jumps high on the trampoline. Mary: Meow! All the agents look up. Major Monogram: Look at Agent M! Carl: She's good... for a cat! Agent D: Bark! Peter makes panda noise. Chris: What the?! Chris looks at an elephant agent (Agent E) going into his lair under the street. Agent E makes elephant noise. Isabella: Whatcha doin? Phineas: Flying past you Isabella: Oh Later, all contestants make it to the ending of the race. Except giant baby head who decides to quit. Elimination Chart Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles Under Construction